Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] [2] Content Drive 2 So, after Sorrelshine was completed for Silver, the Content drive is open. Any thoughts on who it should be? 17:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) One of my cats? /shotshotshotshot [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Patchtooth, Skymist, Cindershade, Riversplash, Redpelt and Ripplesong are my choices. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I say Redpelt out of those/shot. 19:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd say Skymist or Ripplesong. /shot to death 19:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) redpeltwouldbenice/shot If not one of my cats, Cindershade is what i'd pick. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Velvetspider or Tealkit (SpC)? ~I am [[User:Misty Angel|'RayFire~']] 02:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Snowfern. I really need her page to be up to date, but I've been really busy and I'd really like her page to be complete. not like one of my cats will ever fucking be appreciated but wtf ever 02:38, 07/3/2013 Jasminepaw, possbily? Just a suggestion. --[[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Jadepaw, Ravenpaw, or Tigerstripe are my choices. 20:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I also think Redpelt would be nice. 21:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe could use some work also tbh~ -- 21:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You're right, I dunno why I suggested him. >.< 21:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) This still being decided on? I'm still with Snowfern, but Flashblaze would be good too. 18:00, 08/23/2013 So Redpelt or Flashblaze? 17:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I think Redpelt's page could use work. 15:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) New Project Rule Hello all! So a few users and I were talking in chat, and Beebs brought up a great suggestion. : You must wait a few days to CBV something. Then, you must wait a few days more to put up the voting thread. I think this will do some good to the project. Usually what goes on around here is a lead will comment "CBV?" and then immadiately makes the voting page. Well, what if some other users have something to say before the vote goes up? Nobody wants to be the asshole that votes nay. xD I think that after a CBV is given, leads should wait three days (72 hours) before putting up a vote. That way, everyone in the project has a chance to get their two bits in before the vote goes up. Yes, I reffed The Outsiders c: Questions, comments or suggestions? 18:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ohshitsorryididsomethingwrongagainwhoops Sounds reasonable. But my only concern is the second part, where you wait a couple days to make the thread. Couldn't you just put it up on the fourth day? It seems to me that if anyone had any comments they'd already have suggested them after the three days. 18:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, that sounds reasonable to me. Actually, I think we should wait three days after the CBV is given. It still allows people to get their two cents in before the final vote. 18:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) OH WAIT, I read that wrong. Sorry Dx I didn't mean you meant Three days BEFORE CBVing. 18:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I think we don't need to wait to wait a few days to CBV something, If someone wanted to comment, they wouldn've before the person CBV'd it. But, the second part sounds good. Waiting 2-3 days to make the forum would sound reaonable, as that would give people time to comment on it before it goes up. But, for some reason, the first part seems uneeded to me, as people would get a chance to comment when it is on CBV and the forum isn't made. (idk if I make sense.) 18:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) That's true, what Stoem said. If we CBV, someone can just interrupt. 18:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's what I've been thinking all along!^ 19:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) However, people can comment before a CBV is placed, so I think waiting a few days before CBVing would be good. 19:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I think that it's really pointless to make people wait to CBV, it's up to the people when they feel it's ready, and if anyone disagrees, then simply say they don't think so after it's CBV;d, it's not hard. 19:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ^Also, a lead isn't dumb. Yes, they're human and may miss something but they'd look before CBV'ing. 20:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) People can just interrupt the CBV. 20:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Any further questions and comments? 16:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) CBV's are typically taken as a CBA- comments before something. Usually, it's 24 hours before setting up the vote- you can always interrupt the CBV, but if you miss it, there's the vote, and you can always vote nay on it and mention what you think needs to be changed. But in all reality, you need to be on your A-game and try to comment before a vote is posted. :l 04:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyone gonna comment on this..? 00:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Also, has a conclusion come to this, too? 00:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I think it's over. So, would the conclusion be that we wait three days to make the forum? 00:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Half-Clan Cats Should we have a category for them? Since we have so many of them, we might as well. Comments? 17:36, 08/23/2013 Sounds reasonable. c: (AlthoughIreallythinkweneedlessforbiddenrelationshipstherearelikeabillion) /shot -- 22:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm down. 22:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) October FA Well, sorry, this was late. Comments/suggestions? 17:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking Dallas, or someone like that. 18:05, 09/27/2013 Maybe someone who's silver? like Heather, Spirit, or Burntflower? 21:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oooor a dark forest cat. We need something spooky for Halloween .o. If we do, I can always bring Risingfeather up to grade. 22:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I like Risingfeather. 23:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) besides that you have to fill out her quotes, trivia, and skills sections, she'd work. 04:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, Heather could work o3o 15:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) So, is it Risingfeather or Heather...? 15:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't we do votes if this kind of situation arises? -- 16:12, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Risingfeather # 23:10, 10/7/2013 Heather # 23:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) # 23:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) (idk if I should vote for this or not... /shot) Join I'd like to join, please. 15:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Just remember to read the guidelines ^^;; 15:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC)